


Ruby’s Birthday

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: It is Ruby's birthday, and she wants to spend all Halloween trick-or-treating with her friends. Unfortunately, they bump into a rather unsavory person.





	1. Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a redo

The clock on Ruby's scroll blared its alarm, waking the whole dorm.

"Ugh," Blake groaned.

"Why?" Weiss groggily sat up.

"Yang!" Ruby hopped out of bed. "Do you know what day it is?!"

"October 24th!" Yang jumped out of bed to join her sister. "It's a week away!"

As the two sisters talked and planned, a tired faunus and _very_ annoyed heiress got out of bed.

"Excuse us," Weiss said, tapping her foot, "is their any reason you two decided to wake us up this early?!"

"Yang, I just started sleeping regularly...again," Blake complained.

"Sorry, kitten." Yang walked over to Blake and kissed her forehead. "This is just a bit of a family tradition of ours."

"Tradition?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Every week before Ruby's birthday, we prepare and plan out how we celebrate it," Yang explained.

"This requires a week," Blake asked.

"Well, yeah." Yang put her arm around Blake. "We need to get costumes, plan out the party, juggle how we're going to get a decent amount of trick-or-treating time in before said party. Trust me, it's all worth it to see sis smile on her birthday."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can take waking up early for an entire week," Weiss huffed. "I think I'll be sleeping in JNPR's dorm for all of it."

"Bit hypocritical, Weiss," Blake said. "I recall you doing the exact same thing to us when you and Yang were planning the dance. And that lasted a lot longer than a week."

"W-well, this is different," Weiss said, defensively.

"How is this different?” Ruby asked. "You don't think my birthday is less important than some silly dance?"

"No," Weiss stammered.

"And here I thought your heart had melted." Yang shook her head in disappointment.

"Stop ganging up on me," Weiss said, exasperated. "You all are trying to guilt-trip me aren't you?!"

"Gosh, what if Pyrrha heard about Weiss' coldness returning." Ruby put her hands up to her cheeks in mock fright. "That would feel like an arrow to her heart!"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, Weiss hated upsetting Pyrrha.

"Fine," she sighed, defeated. "I'll help you plan out the party."

"Thank you, Weiss." Ruby hugged her. "You're the best!"

"You're the worst," Weiss huffed. "You know I hate it when you bring out the Pyrrha button!"

"Yeah, but it always works," Ruby admitted. "Come on, we're going to tell JNPR about my b-day!"

"I don't want to wake them up early," Weiss said.

"Too late," Yang chimed in. "We already told Nora. She already has them awake, no doubt."

 _Nora,_ Ruby thought.  _Oh, my birthday wish would be the courage to ask her out!_

Just then, a loud air horn and a shriek pulled Ruby from her thoughts and got the rest of the team's attention.

"That was Pyrrha!" Weiss threw open the door and ran across the hallway to JNPR's, then began banging on their door. "Pyrrha, baby, are you okay?"

"Weiss, not so loud," Jaune said as he opened the door. "My ears are still ringing from Nora's 'It's Ruby's birthday' alarm."

"Sorry," Nora said, shifting from the bed she was jumping on, "even I think I went overboard on that one!"

"No kidding," Pyrrha said as she got up from her spot on the floor.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss ran to her side. "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm fine, darling," Pyrrha said, assuringly. "It'll take a lot more than falling off a bed to do me in."

"Nora," Weiss said in a scolding tone.

"Oh, boy," Nora said.

"Calm down, Weiss." Yang said, trying to defuse the situation. "Like Pyrrha said, she's fine. Let's all calm down."

"Not to be blunt," Ren said, getting out of bed, "but we wouldn't need to calm down if you haven't decided to wake us up this early. I've lived with her most of my life, I can safely say telling Nora to wake up other people early is one of the things you do not tell her to do."

"Noted," Yang said, awkwardly. "Hey, would you guys be willing to look past this in order to help us plan Ruby's birthday?"

"Of course," Pyrrha said, immediately.

"Gladly," Jaune said with a smile.

"Just don't do this again," Ren said, before putting his head on his pillow and going back to sleep.

"Yeah, sorry Rubes," Yang said. "I don't think we can do the whole 'waking up super early to plan' anywhere else but home."

"Awwww," Ruby said, sadly.

"Now she says it," Weiss huffed.

"Yeah, I think staying longer than I need to is something I've worked past." Blake walked out of the room.

Pyrrha took Weiss' chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"Good night, dear," Pyrrha said. "Talk during breakfast?"

"Talk during breakfast," Weiss smiled back.

"But I'm so pumped for Ruby's Birthday!" Nora jumped from her bed. "I can't go back to sleep now!"

"Well, you could always stay up and plan with Ruby," Yang suggested. "She definitely isn't going to bed, either."

"What, Yang," Ruby said, blushing. "What about you?!"

"I got to make sure my kitten gets her sleep," Yang said, before grabbing Ruby and whispering in her ear. "Also, that you admit your crush on Nora."

"I hate you," Ruby whispered back.

"Happy Birthday, sis." Yang winked before taking Weiss and Blake back to their dorm.

"So, ready to plan?" Nora took Ruby's hand and lead her out into the hallway.

"O-of course, Nora," Ruby said, nervously.

"Later guys," Nora said, shutting the dorm door behind her.


	2. Mr. Keter

"Ironwood, your request is ridiculous," Glynda said, sternly.

"Please, Gly-"

"Miss Goodwitch," she interrupted.

"Miss Goodwitch, just let me talk to Ozpin," Ironwood pleaded. "I'm sure he'll understand."

"Understand what?" Ozpin entered his office from the elevator, coffee in hand.

"Nothing," Glynda answered. "This buffoon just wants to do the most foolish thing in the history of Remnant."

"And what would that be?" Ozpin cocked an eyebrow.

"I want you to hand Vale's most dangerous criminals over to Atlas," Ironwood said. "I will keep them in my airship. I want to show the people of Vale and Remnant that Atlas can be trusted!"

"Idiotic!" Glynda shouted.

"Glynda, calm down," Ozpin ordered. "James, are you sure you can contain them? The men and women of Vale's criminal underworld aren't exactly the most pleasant lot. They definitely won't like being held by the military."

"Well, they'll be in an airship hundreds of feet off the ground," Ironwood said. "I'd like to see them try anything."

Ozpin sighed, took a sip of his coffee and adjusted his glasses. "Alright."

"Sir-"

"Glynda, don't argue," Ozpin ordered. "Grant James his request."

"Thank you, Oz," Ironwood said. "Atlas will not let you and Vale down."

"For the sake of the people," Ozpin said, eyeing Ironwood down, "I hope not." 

* * *

"Admah Keter."

Keter sat up from his bed and saw an Atlas soldier standing in front of his cell door.

"Now, what's this about?" Keter asked.

"You are one of many criminals selected to be moved to Atlas' prison ship," the soldier replied.

"Oh, I am honored," Keter said, mocking happiness. "What else do I win?"

"You're not getting executed for your crimes," the soldier snarked. "Does that count?"

Keter just scoffed.

"Are you sure about him," one of the prison guards asked. "He killed three families!"

"Look, Ironwood put him on the list," the soldier said. "I got to take him in. Now, can you tell me his semblance, if he has one."

"That's the thing," the guard said. "He has one, but refuses to tell us. We put him in a cell that negates semblances and escort him using these." The guard handed him a pair of cuffs. "These babies are coated with the same material in their cells," the guard explained. "Ozpin been made it himself."

"What is this stuff?” the soldier asked, curiously.

"Don't know, Ozpin refuses to tell," the guard answered.

"What is with that guy and secrets?” the soldier snarked. "I swear, he could be battling Remnant's destruction and still try to keep the people in ignorant bliss."

"You get used to it," the guard said. "Now, can you please get this guy out of here? People like him make me sick."

"Oh, I'm touched," Keter sneered. "Do you want to know why I killed the kids first?"

"Wow," the soldier said. "You don't even try to be chill, do you?"

"My mother taught me to be honest," Keter joked. "One of the few things she did before I gutted her."

"Ha, funny joke, psycho," the soldier said, deadpan.

"That's not a joke, he killed her to," the guard corrected.

"This guy is a sick puppy, isn't he?" the soldier said. "Guess that's what Ironwood wanted, thought."

"Prisoner!" The guard barked. "Face the wall parallel to the door and get on your hands and knees!"

Keter sighed, but did as he was told. The guard then unlocked the cell, the soldier entered and quickly put the cuffs on him.

"I can't wait to go sight seeing," Keter said.

"Too bad," the soldier said. "Your cell up there will have less light than in here."

"I was talking about when I breakout," Keter scoffed.

"Well, you're not," the soldier said, awkwardly. "So, shut up."

"I see Atlas didn't even teach you good come backs," Keter said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least I won't be locked in a cell thousands of feet in the air," the soldier tried to save face.

"I do hope your cells don't allow semblance use," Keter said.

"Hey, the airships cells negate semblances, right," the guard asked, worriedly.

"They should, we've held prisoners on that thing before and no incidents happened," the soldier said. "I think...I am new."

"They sent the new guy to pick up the most dangerous criminals in Vale?” the guard asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I-"

"Gentleman, as much as I enjoy hearing of your incompetence," Keter interrupted, turning his head to face them, "my legs are tired and I want to take a nap. So can you please just take me to your worthless airship?"

The two men looked at each other before the soldier escorted Keter towards the prisons' exit. Keter was placed in an armored vehicle with five other compatriots. When the men recognized him, they got uncomfortable and refused to talk with him.

 _Good_ , Keter thought. _The last thing I need today is awkward small talk with idiots. Gives me plenty of time to plan an escape..._


	3. Picking out Costumes

Team RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a table in Beacon’s Café during breakfast time. Nora was explaining the party plans as the others tried very intently to listen to her ramble the plans off, she was speaking way to fast for any normal human to follow. Weiss and Pyrrha weren't listening, they were too busy making kissy faces at each other.

"...andthatishowRuby'sbirthdaywillgo," Nora finished, a half-eaten pancake still in her mouth.

"Okay...good job Nora," Yang said, pretending she actually followed all of that.

"No worries, I can speak Nora." Ren whispered into Yang's ear. "I will translate later."

"Good," Yang whispered back.

"So, what should we do first?” Ruby asked, excitedly.

"I say we get costumes, first," Nora chimed in.

"That is a fantastic idea, Nora," Ruby immediately agreed. "What are you going to be?"

"It's a surprise." Nora made bedroom eyes at Ren. "Though I know a certain someone will like it."

"Oh boy," Ren said, covering his face with his hands.

"Yeah, well maybe us girls should pick out our costumes first?” Ruby recommended, a bit bitterly.

"But their are only two guys," Yang said, trying to stop Ruby from acting out of jealousy. "They should just come with us!"

"No, it's fine," Ren said. "I need to think about my costume and I need to convince Jaune not to pick his."

"Oh, come on," Jaune whined. "What's wrong with my costume?"

"You want to go as Pumpkin Pete, Jaune," Ren said. "As your friend, I can not, in good conscious, let you humiliate yourself like that."

"But...but it's pumpkin Pete..." Jaune said, sadly.

"He's a giant rabbit, Jaune," Ren said. "The pajamas are bad enough."

"I like my pajamas!" Jaune said, getting defensive.

"Okay, you guys do that!" Yang stood up and picked up Blake, bridal style. "We're going to pick out costumes!"

"You know this is unnecessary, right," Blake said, making no effort to free herself.

"Yeah, I know," Yang said, not letting her down. "Come on, girls. Let's go find some costumes!"

As Jaune and Ren continued their debate about Jaune's costume, the girls all got up and began to leave. Except Weiss and Pyrrha, who were still making kissy-faces and talking with each other.

"Lovebirds!” Yang called out. "Costumes!"

The two looked up from each other, blushing in embarrassment that they missed the whole conversation.

"Sorry." Pyrrha rubbed the back of her head, awkwardly.

"Let's just go. You two can suck-face on your own time," Yang snarked.

"Yang!” Weiss exclaimed.

"Calm down, darling," Pyrrha assured. "Come, let's go get our costumes."

* * *

The girls arrived at the Halloween store that opened every October for the Holiday. When they walked in, the old shopkeeper greeted them with a nod and friendly grunt.

"Why do we see that guy everywhere?” Ruby asked.

"I have no clue." Yang placed Blake down.

"I can not believe you walked me all the way over here," Blake chuckled.

"What can I say?" Yang flexed. "Got to be chivalrous towards my kitten."

"Anyway, let's go pick out our costumes," Nora said.

"We should go into teams," Yang said, rapping her arm around Blake. "I'll take Blake, Pyrrha will go with Weiss, and Ruby will go with Nora!"

Ruby's eyes widened as Yang gave her a wink. "Wait-"

"Later," Yang said, dragging Blake off.

"Shall we?" Pyrrha held out her hand.

"We shall." Weiss took Pyrrha's hand with a smile.

As the two walked off, Nora took Ruby's hand.

"Come on," Nora said. "Let's put on something attractive!"

Ruby's face turned bright red as Nora dragged her to the more...explicit costumes.

* * *

“How do I look?" Blake walked out of the dressing room, dressed as a black cat.

"Great, kitten," Yang said. "Wait...are your ears exposed?"

"Yeah." Blake fluttered her cat ears and blushed. "I thought I'd at least be a little free this holiday."

"I'm glad to hear that." Yang smiled. "Now, it's time for MY costume."

"What is it?" Blake reached for Yang's bag.

"Hey, no peaking!" Yang held the bag behind her back and walked around Blake towards the dressing room. "It's a surprise!"

Yang jumped into the room. After a few minutes of patiently waiting, a Viking-clad Yang emerged from the dressing room.

"Oh. My. Gods.” Blake tried not to laugh. "That is amazing!"

"Thank you," Yang said, with a terrible fake-accent. "Now, let's go pillage!"

Blake rolled her eyes as the two made their way to gather their costumes together to go pay for them.

* * *

Weiss sat in her princess costume, waiting for Pyrrha to emerge with her own costume. Pyrrha said it would be a something "just for her", leaving Weiss rather eager to see what her love had planned to wear. The dressing room door opening with the sound of clacking metal pulled her from her thoughts quickly.

Weiss gasped when she saw Pyrrha, dressed as a valiant knight. With a smile Pyrrha took Weiss' hand.

"My fair maiden, may I be your escort this fine Halloween," Pyrrha asked, playfully.

"Of course," Weiss was so smitten, she didn't even try to pretend.

"Excellent." Pyrrha lead her to the cashier.

* * *

Ruby shifted awkwardly in her witch costume.

 _I_ _hope_ _Nora_ _likes_ _it_ , Ruby thought.  _Maybe_ _she'll_... _see_ _how_ _cute_ _I_ _am_ _and_... _I_ _don't_ _know_... _like_ _me_ _back?_

Ruby left the dressing room just as Nora left hers. The sight of Nora in her costume caused Ruby's brain to shut down.

Nora was dress as a nurse, a very, _very_ shameless nurse. Her dress was short and left her thighs exposed while keeping her waist completely covered and knee high stocks that stopped at her upper thighs.

"What do you think, Ruby?" Nora struck a pose. "Think Ren will like it?"

Ruby could only look at Nora, face growing so red her cape would be put to shame.

"Ruby?" Nora asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Wha..." Ruby shook her head to regain her senses. "Oh, yeah. I'm sure Ren will love it Nora!"

"Great!" Nora took Ruby's hand."Let's go pay!"

 _I hate Ren so much,_ Ruby thought as Nora lead her to the cashier.


	4. Escape

"Keter, up!"

Keter woke to the sound of the same Atlas soldier that took him in banging on his door.

"What?!" He shouted, getting out of bed, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"For an infamous serial killer," the guard soldier snarked, opening the gate, "you sure are lazy."

"When you're given a life sentence of setting in a cell, you find you don't have much to do," Keter snarked back.

He has been frustrated. Despite their incompetence, Atlas has yet to give him the proper opening to escape. He was still in an airship thousands of feet in the air...

"The ships got to refuel, so we'll be landing for a little bit."

...until now.

"Really?” Keter asked.

"Yes," the solider answered. "That said, it's still lunch time, so I'll be taking you to the mess hall."

"Oh, I'm flattered," Keter joked. "However, I am afraid I'm not into men."

"What?" the solider asked, slamming the cuffs onto Keter.

"You're escorting me to the mess hall," Keter said, exasperated. "You know, like a date?"

"Oh!" the soldier snapped his fingers, realizing the joke.

"God, you Atlas morons could at least be competent," Keter said, annoyed. "The fact that you act liked straight laced jackasses makes your personalities worse!"

"Just shut up and come on." the soldier tugged him down into the hall.

"Fine, I'm coming Mr..." Keter paused. "Say, what is your name?"

"Lock, Alistair Lock," the guard answered.

"May I ask a question, Mr. Lock?" Keter gave him pleading eyes.

"I suppose so," Lock said, unsurely.

"Do you have any family," Keter asked, innocently.

"Well, yes actually," Lock answered. "I have a brother that lives here, in fact."

"Interesting," Keter said. "What about your parents? Other siblings?"

"No other siblings," Lock said, before his face turned to one of sadness. "Parents are tragically no longer with us."

"My condolences," Keter said, faking sadness.

"What do you care?" Lock asked, bluntly. "Aren't you a psychopath who killed families and your own mother?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't have a heart of gold," Keter snarked.

"Whatever," Lock scoffed before noticing the mess hall. "We're here."

"Wait!” Keter shouted.

"What?” Lock said, annoyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Keter said, embarrassed.

"Ugh, fine." Lock dragged Keter to the bathroom next to the mess hall.

"Can I have a single request?" Keter put his hands together, pleadingly.

"What?!" Lock was getting more annoyed by the second.

"Please, unlock my cuffs." Keter waved his cuffed wrists in front of the guard.

"What? NO!" Lock slapped Keter's hands away. "Why would I do that?"

"I need my hands free to pee," Keter said, defensively.

"What about your semblance?" Lock crossed his arms. "How do I know you won't blow this place up with fireballs or something?"

"Do you want me to be honest?" Keter asked, head lowering in fake shame, "I don't have a vary impressive semblance."

"What is it?" Lock took out his key. "If it's harmless, I'll let you go."

"It's nothing." Keter brought his face to his hands. "I don't have one."

"But the guard at the-"

"It was a lie to make myself look good to the other criminals," Keter wept. "I needed to use it to survive in here! Do you know how much respect you get if you give the guards crap?"

"Well, I assume a lot." Lock unlocked the cuffs. "Okay, but be quick!"

"Thanks," Keter said, walking into the bathroom.

As Lock waited patiently out side, Keter stared to make conversation from the rest room.

"So, do you want to know why I did it?" Lock heard from the other side of the bathroom door.

"No," He answered, bluntly.

"Fine, but I'm upset that you'll never learn," Keter said, condescendingly.

"I don't want to learn," Lock said. "You're a monster, plan and simple."

"Fair enough," Keter said. "I'll tell your brother before I kill him."

"Hey, don't make me come in there!" Lock took out his stun baton, he was getting tired of this.

"Come on in," Keter tempted. "The water is fine!"

Annoyed, Lock kicked open the door to the bathroom to find Keter gone.

"What?" Lock looked around the room for any means of escape. "Oh, God, no."

Suddenly, an arm rapped itself around his throat and wrested him to the ground.

"You Atlas types are very dumb," Keter whispered in his ear. "By the way, my semblance is teleportation. How do you think I got into those houses so quickly?"

* * *

Keter casually closed the bathroom door behind him before making his way to the mess hall. When he entered, his eyes scanned the room for the man he was looking for. When he spotted him, he casually strolled over to him, put his arm around him and teleported both himself and the man off of the Atlas ship and onto a nearby roof top.

"Whoa!" Keter's fellow prisoner fell to the ground in surprise.

"Hector, how has it been?" Keter held out his hand to help the man up.

"Fine, what's it to you?" Hector slapped his hand away and helped himself up.

"Rude, Hector." Keter gripped his hand in mock hurt. "Is that anyway to treat a friend who helped you escape?"

"You're not my friend and I didn't want to escape," Hector said, bitterly. "Unlike you, I want to live out my sentence and get out."

"Uh...hello?" Keter slapped Hector on the back of the head. "Life sentence, idiot!"

"This is why we aren't friends." Hector rubbed the back of his hand. "Now leave me be, I want to wait for the Atlas guys to pick me up!"

"You forget Hector, we used to be friends, and you told me a lot." Keter put his arm around Hector. "Specifically what you wanted to do when you got out. Reconnecting with your family on...Whiteson Avenue?"

Hector's eyes widened when he remembered.

"Yeah, I was quite the smooth talker while winning you over, wasn't I?" Keter looked as his nails. "Had to be, how else would a serial killer get someone to tell them their family's home address?"

"What do you want?" Hector immediately fell to his knees. "I'll do anything!"

"I want you to hack into Beacon's files and get me the most important students in the system," Keter said.

"That's it?" Hector asked.

"Well, can you also find me a guy named Lock with family ties to the Atlas military?" Keter asked. "I have a promise to keep."

"Fine, but I'll need a computer," Hector said.

"Just a regular old computer can get you into Beacon files?" Keter asked, condescendingly. "Man, I can see why you got that nickname, "master hacker" or whatever."

"You promise, me." Hector stood. "That you won't touch them if I do this for you."

Keter motioned a cross over his heart and gave him a smile.

* * *

"You stupid, incompetent, monkey!" Glynda slapped Ironwood. "How could you let this happen?!"

Ozpin entered his office, coffee in hand. "Glynda," he scolded. "That is enough!"

Glynda stopped slapping Ironwood.

"You didn't have to take that, you know." Ozpin walked between the two.

"No, but I did deserve it," Ironwood admitted.

"Why is that? Did something happen?" Ozpin walked over to his desk and sat down.

"I am afraid...Admah Keter has killed one of my guards and escaped with hacker Hector Blood," Ironwood said, guilt ridden.

"What?!" Ozpin said. "That man is one of the only serial killers in Vale! He is incredibly dangerous and unstable, you know he-"

"Killed three families and his mother, I know," Ironwood said.

"What does he need Hector for?" Ozpin asked.

"I don't know, but I will be finding out," Ironwood said.

"In that case, I'll be putting out a curfew for Vale, as well as canceling Halloween," Ozpin said.

"Wait a minute, Oz," Ironwood said. "Let's not ruin the people of Vale's holiday, my people will catch them before any word needs to get out."

"Excuse me," Glynda said, taking out her riding crop, "do you want me to start beating you with this now?"

"Glynda, please." Ozpin brought his hands to his head. "Why not, James?"

"Well, it would look bad for Atlas' reputation if word got out," Ironwood explained.

"You stupid motherfu-"

"Glynda," Ozpin scolded before turning his attention to Ironwood. "James, you are my friend, don't make me regret this. If we start to lose people because of this. It will be on both of our hands."

"I won't let you down Oz, promise."

"Save it," Ozpin said. "You said that last time."

* * *

Sally was getting ready to close up her shop when a man in a hoody walked in.

"Lucky you!" Sally stopped sweeping to greet the man who walked in. "I was just about ready to close up."

"Yes, lucky me." Keter looked around the shop. "Say, do you have, scissors?"

"Kid friendly up front, adult in the back." Sally went back to sweeping.

"Thank you very much," Keter said, making his way to the back of the shop.

When he came across a box of extremely sharp scissors, a smile grew on his face. He picked the sharpest one he could find before making his way to Sally.

"I'm sorry, Sally, is it?” Keter asked. "I assume the shop is named after you."

"No worries, it is," Sally assured. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering...do you have any family," Keter asked.

"Oh, my parents live outside the city," Sally answered. "Other than that, nope."

"Can your parents still have children?" Keter stepped to the side and prepared to throw the scissors.

"Well, they're a bit old and I doubt they want any more kids." Sally turned towards Keter. "Why do you-"

The scissors entering Sally's chest from Keter's throw silenced her question. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked down at the scissors in her chest.

"W-why?" Sally fell to the ground.

"Because I don't feel like paying for these." Keter pulled the scissors from her chest and used her apron to clean the blood off. "Thanks for your services, Sally."

Sally could only watch as Keter walked out of the store, but not before shutting the lights off and turning the open sign to closed.


	5. A Day Before Halloween

Jacob Lock awoke from his nap on his couch when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm coming," He said, groggily getting off the couch.

He made his way over to the door, when he opened it he saw a man in a hoodie, his head facing down so he couldn't see his face. He was carrying a plastic bad.

"Trick-or-treat," Keter said, holding up his bag.

"I'm sorry, but Halloween isn't until tomorrow," Jacob said.

"Oh, right!" Keter slapped his head and reached into the bag. He pulled out his scissors and stabbed Jacob in the chest before he could react. "Silly me."

Keter then kicked Jacob into his house. His wife and daughter entered at noises.

"Daddy!" His daughter ran to his side.

"Jacob!" His wife looked to Keter as he entered their house, eyes widening in fear.

"What a lovely family you have here, Jacob." Keter slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Costumes?"

"Check!"

"Decorations?"

"Check!"

"Food and drinks?"

"Check and check!"

"Excellent," Nora exclaimed, looking over the party favors, "Ruby is going to have the best. Birthday. Ever!"

"I'm sure she will," Yang said. "Thanks for helping out, Nora. I really appreciate this!"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Nora gave Yang a hug.

"Say, did Ruby...tell you anything at all?" Yang pulled away.

"Not that I recall." Nora scratched her chin in thought. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Yang said, casually.

"Oh, okay then." Nora took all of the snacks and stuffed them into JNPR's pantry, she did the same with the drinks and JNPR's mini-fridge.

"So, see you tomorrow?” Yang asked.

"Can't wait!" Nora gave Yang a bear hug.

As Yang left JNPR's dorm, she shook her head.

 _Dang_ , _it_ _sis_ , Yang thought. _I_ _didn’t_   _play_ _wingman_ _just_ _so_ _you_ _could_ _chicken_ _out!_

Yang entered RWBY's dorm and saw Blake laying on her bed in...her cat outfit on.

"Hey," Yang said, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing." Blake sat up and stretched her leg out. "What are you doing?"

"Mrs. Belladonna, you're trying to seduce me," Yang said, a smirk growing on her face. "Tell me, what should I be doing?"

"Take a guess?" Blake reached back and made a pout. "Baby, my costume is on a bit too tight. Could you help me...get it off?"

"What are you two doing?"

Blake and Yang turned to see Weiss, tapping her foot. Ruby was behind her, blushing.

"Yang," Ruby whined. "You promised to stop doing this!"

"Sorry, sis," Yang said. "Looks like you and Weiss will be sleeping in JNPR's for tonight."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss exclaimed.

Yang shut RWBY's door. A few minutes later, she returned with Weiss and Ruby's back packs, their PJs and toothbrushes inside.

"Good night!" Yang shut the door behind her.

"Weiss, what just happened?" Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Teenage hormones," Weiss said.

The two turned towards JNPR's dorm, Weiss knocking on the door. She let out a gasp when a towel clad Pyrrha opened the door.

"Darling," Pyrrha gasped. "What's going on?"

"Blake and Yang," Ruby answered.

"Again?" Pyrrha stepped out of the way to let the girls enter.

"Yes," Weiss said, annoyed.

"Well, I was just about ready to go take a shower," Pyrrha grabbed a small pile of folded cloths.

"Hey, Pyrrha," Weiss said. "Do you mind if I help you...wash up?"

Pyrrha blushed, then a smile grew on her face.

"Of course."

Weiss took Pyrrha's hand and left a dumbfounded Ruby in JNPR's dorm. Thankfully, Jaune, Nora and Ren entered not long after.

"Ruby?" Jaune put down his sword and began taking off his armor. "What are you doing in here?"

"Yang and Blake kicked us out to...you know," Ruby said.

"Us, where is Weiss?" Nora put down Magnhild.

"Pyrrha and her went to the showers," Ruby answered.

"Oh," Ren said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, they shouldn't get to have the "fun"." Nora made air-quotes. "Come on, let's play some spin the bottle!"

"What?!" Jaune almost fell over from shock.

"Nora, where are we going to get a bottle?" Ren placed his guns in one of the drawers.

"Way ahead of you." Nora ran to the fridge, pulled out a bottle and drank it in one go. She placed in between the pair of beds, then sat down herself.

Ruby immediately joined her, followed by a reluctant Ren and Jaune.

"So, who wants to go first?" Nora rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"It wouldn't hurt to go first." Ren spun the bottle, everyone looked on as it slowed. They let out collective gasp as it landed on Jaune.

"Ren," Jaune said, letting out a little chuckle, "It's okay if you don't want to-"

Ren immediately pulled Jaune into passionate kiss. Nora and Ruby's jaws dropped.

"I kind of wanted to try that," Ren admitted as he pulled away.

"Well." Nora took the bottle and turned it to Ruby. "I always wanted to try this!"

Ruby's eyes widened as Nora pulled her into a kiss.

 _Yes_ , Ruby thought, rapping her arms around Nora.

"Maybe we should play something else," Nora suggested as she pulled away from Ruby.

"Why? Jealous?" Ren leaned back with a smile.

"NO!" Nora took the bottle and tossed it into the trash can. "I just want to play something else!"

"Okay, okay," Ren said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Monopoly?" Nora asked, innocently.

"That sounds nice," Ruby said, completely out of it.

* * *

"Well, that was a success." Keter wiped the blood off his scissors.

"Why?" Hector asked, looking down at the bodies of the family Keter has killed before leaving.

"Because their daughter had a laptop," Keter answered. "If you think this is bad, wait until you see what I did to the Lock family!"

Keter let out a sickening chuckle, all Hector could do was look at him in disgust.

"Oh, come on, Hector," Keter said. "Have a little fun in your life!"

"Just tell me what you want to know from Beacon," Hector said.

"Look up the VIP list," Keter ordered.

Hector was able to successfully hack into Beacon's student files in seconds.

"Hey, this one seems really important." Hector turned the screen so Keter could see.

"Team RWBY, huh? What makes them so special?" Keter asked.

As he looked through the team’s files, he found something that interested him.

_Ruby's Silver eyes could be the key to stopping Salem and saving humanity._

Keter's mouth grew into a crazed smirk.


	6. Happy Halloween

"WHO IS READY TO GO TRICK-OR-TREATING?!"

Yang fell out of Blake's bed with a thud.

"Ow." Yang got up, gripping her head. "Nora what the heck?"

“What the heck?" Nora repeated. "It's almost six PM, what are you two still doing in bed?"

"Oh," Yang stared.

"Crap," Blake finished as she scurried out of bed to join Yang in getting their costumes on.

As the two did that, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR waited outside, Weiss tapping her foot in annoyance. After a few minutes, Blake and Yang emerged in their costumes.

"Took you long enough," Weiss said.

"Sorry, sis." Yang ruffed up Ruby's hair and kissed her forehead. "Happy Birthday!"

"It's alright, Yang," Ruby assured. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get some candy!" Nora gabbed Ruby's hand, leading her and the rest of the group out of the dorms and towards the city.

* * *

"How many? James?" Ozpin gave Ironwood a glare that death himself would fear.

"We found the body of Sally Rivers this morning," Ironwood said, guilt ridden. "The rest of the Lock family was found this afternoon."

"That's four, James." Ozpin stood and walked over to Ironwood. "That's four bodies on our hands. That's a self-made woman, a father, a mother, a child who won't grow to follow her dreams, James. All of it, is on our hands! Do you understand that?"

"Y-yes..." Ironwood couldn't look him in the eye.

"Good." Ozpin returned to his desk. "Has your military found anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," Ironwood said, composing himself. "I have been keeping contact with the soldiers investigating, twenty-four seven. The second they find anything, I'll know."

"Damn," Ozpin said. "It's too late to put out a curfew, everyone is already out Trick-or-treating."

"What should we do?" Ironwood asked.

"Pray," Ozpin answered.

Just then, Ironwood's scroll went off, it was Olive, one of the soldiers searching for Keter.

"What have you found?" Ironwood asked the second he picked up.

"S-sir, we found another family," Olive said, voice shaking. "Three adults, two male and one female, and two minors, both females."

"I should never have listened to you," Ozpin said, coldly.

"I'm sor-"

"Save it," Ozpin said, bitterly. "It won't bring them back. Just do your job!"

"What else did you find?” Ironwood asked, hiding his hurt.

"Well, one of the males is..." Olive moved his body, what she saw horrified her.

It was Hector, he had been stabbed in the back while looking at the daughter's laptop.

"Sir, Hector Blood is dead," Olive informed. "It looks like he's been...oh God!"

"What it is?" Ironwood said.

"He's been looking up Beacon students," Olive said. "He set his sights on-"

"Olive? Olive? Answer me, soldier!" Ironwood ordered, panicking.

"My apologies, Olive can't come to the phone right now." Keter's raspy voice said on the other line. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"You sick-"

"Sorry, Ironwood," Keter interrupted, sarcastically. "I couldn't have poor old Olive here realize Ozpin's big secret."

"What are you talking about?!” Ozpin snatched the phone from Ironwood's hands.

"Ozpin, good to hear you," Keter sneered. "I was thinking of a way to get back at you for locking me up! Tell me, how does killing off your silver-eyed warrior sound?"

Ozpin almost dropped the scroll. "How...how...?!"

"You REALLY should think before adding important stuff like that to your student files," Keter said.

"Admah-"

"Ozpin, why so formal?" Keter let out a sickening chuckle. "Call me Keter."

"Listen to me, Keter," Ozpin said, voice emotionless. "If you have any conscious left, you leave that girl alone, she could be the key to saving humanity."

"Sorry, Ozpin," Keter said. "You're barking up the wrong tree!"

"Fine, then I'll just have to kill you," Ozpin said.

"Good one, Ozpin," Keter burst out laughing at the other end. "That said, I am afraid your threats won't work."

With that, Keter hung up. Ozpin was left staring at the scroll for a whole minute.

"Oz?" Ironwood reached out to him.

"I want all your soldiers out looking for Keter and Ruby.” Ozpin made his way to the elevator. "Do you understand me?"

"I-"

"James!” Ozpin shouted. "Do. You. Understand me?!"

"Yes." Ironwood took out his scroll.

As the elevator doors closed, Ozpin took out his own scroll.

"Glynda, you were right," Ozpin said as soon as she picked up. "Keter knows about Ruby and how important she is. I need you to help me find her."

"Of course, I will get to it immediately," Glynda said.

"Thank you, Glynda," Ozpin said. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

As time ticked by, people began closing their homes and shutting off their lights. RWBY and JNPR looked through their bags.

"I got KitKats," Nora squeed.

"I got gum," Yang said, happily.

"I got a rock," Jaune cried.

"Well, that's what you get for dressing up a Pumpkin Pete," Ren said.

"I look great, Ren!” Jaune shouted, defensively.

"Okay, calm down you two," Yang chuckled. "Let's head back."

"Wait," Ruby said. "I have to use the bathroom."

"I think I saw a portable restroom in the construction site a few blocks back," Weiss said.

"Can you take me?" Ruby pleaded.

"Fine." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Wait for us here guys, we'll be right back."

Weiss lead Ruby into the construction site and towards the portable restroom.

"Go," Weiss said. "I'll wait out here."

"Thanks!" Ruby jumped in the restroom. "You're the best!"

As Weiss waited outside, she heard the sound of someone walking on gravel behind the portable restroom.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Weiss walked around the portable restroom.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked from inside the restroom. "You okay?"

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss answered. "I'm fi-"

Weiss was cutoff by a hand rapping around her mouth. She felt a sharp object pierce her back, and her eyes widened in pain.

"Hello, Miss Schnee," Keter said, as a grin grew on his face.

* * *

"Hey, Yang," Jaune said. "I don't want to judge Ruby's bathroom habits...but its been like, ten minutes."

"It doesn't usually take her this long." Yang looked at her scroll.

Then suddenly, her scroll went off. she looked a it to see that it was Weiss, she reluctantly answered.

"Weiss?" Yang hit speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"Yang," Weiss cried on the other end of the line. "H-he took Ruby!"

"What?" Yang's eyes widened. "Weiss? What are you talking about?"

"H-he knew who I was," Weiss said. "He stabbed me, took her, I don't know where!"

"What!?" Pyrrha immediately dropped her bag and ran in the direction of the constriction site.

When she made it there, she saw a horrifying site at the entrance. A wounded Weiss, gripping her blood covered back wound. She looked up to Pyrrha with pain filled eyes.

"Darling!" Pyrrha ran to her, tears in her eyes. "Who did this to you?!"

"He did." Weiss handed Pyrrha a scroll before passing out in her arms.

"Weiss? Weiss?!" Pyrrha tried desperately to shake her love awake.

"Weiss!" Pyrrha heard a shout from behind her, she turned to see Yang and the others had finally caught up.

"Weiss..." Yang checked Weiss' pulse before letting out a sigh of relief. "She's still alive, just unconscious."

"Sh-she gave me this." Pyrrha gave the scroll to Yang.

Without warning, it went off, startling the two.

"It's...Ruby?" Yang hit respond. "Hello?"

"Hello," Keter said, casually. "Like what I did to the lovely heiress?"

"You...you did this?!" Pyrrha snatched the phone away from Yang. "Why?!"

"Calm down, Miss Nikos," Keter said. "Piss me off, and I can't guarantee Ruby's safety."

"Where is my sister?!" Yang took the scroll back. "If you did anything to her, I'll be ripping your head from your worthless neck!"

"Here's the deal," Keter said, ignoring Yang’s threat. "You and Miss Nikos head to the apartment behind you, and you might have a chance at saving Miss Rose."

Pyrrha and Yang looked to the abandoned building behind him.

"Why do I need to come?” Pyrrha asked.

"Because I just stabbed your girlfriend," Keter answered, condescendingly. "I want you to leave her so you don't know her fate."

"But-"

"You don't, Ruby dies," Keter's voice went dead serious.

Yang looked at Pyrrha's eyes, pleading. Pyrrha looked down to Weiss, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Okay," Pyrrha caved in. "I'll go."

"Thank you, Pyrrha," Yang said, before looking towards the scroll. "You hear that, psycho? We're coming for you."

"I'll be waiting," Keter said before hanging up.

"No worries, Pyrrha." Jaune put his hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. "We'll stay with Weiss and call the cops."

Pyrrha's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Jaune.

"Thank you," Pyrrha said, letting go.

"You ready?" Yang asked.

"Ready." Pyrrha nodded.

* * *

"Wake up, Ruby." Keter snapped his fingers in front of Ruby's face.

"Wha...?" Ruby stirred, shaking her head.

"Come on, silver-eyes," Keter mocked. "I would've thought the "savior of humanity" would be stronger than this."

"Huh, who are you?" Ruby looked around in confusion, then she realized she had been tied to a chair. "What am I doing here? What are you talking about?"

"You sure do ask a lot of annoying questions," Keter snarked. "No matter, once I deal with you sister and the invincible girl, I'll put you out of my misery."

"Seriously, dude?" Ruby asked, any fear she had was gone.

"What do you mean?” Keter said, annoyance present in his voice.

"My sister and Pyrrha are going to kill you," Ruby said, casually.

"No they aren't," Keter said. "I'm smarter, stronger and faster! Plus, I have the ability to teleport! That's super strong!"

"Wow, teleportation," Ruby said, sarcastically. "What a big threat you are."

"Do you want to die now?!" Keter held his scissors up to her throat. "I already stabbed Nikos' worthless girlfriend, I've killed entire families, don't think I won't kill you right now."

"You stabbed Weiss?” Ruby asked, shocked. "And Killed families?"

"Yes!" Keter smirked. "Scared now?”

"Pyrrha is going to butcher you," Ruby said, voice filled with pity. "I'm sorry."

Keter looked at her, smirk disappearing almost immediately.

"Whatever, I called Yang and Pyrrha here, anyway." Keter lowered the scissors. "They'll be here any minute."

"Dude, you need some therapy," Ruby said. "Being this suicidal isn't good for anyone."

"I'm not suicidal," Keter shouted. "I am going kill them! Be scared! Fear for your sister's life! Don't you care about her?!"

"Oh, I care," Ruby said. "That said, you’re literally nothing to her."

"Me? Nothing...ME!" Keter grabbed Ruby's hair and forced it back. "Do you know what I've done?! I've killed five families and four people, one of whom was my mother. You want to know why?!"

"Sure," Ruby said, sarcastically.

"Because I love the feeling I get from ending bloodlines," Keter said, a sadistic smile growing on his face. "I love knowing that all the hard work of their parents, grandparents, ancestors, was rendered completely useless by me. I even killed my mother to ensure my bloodline would be extinguished when I finally kick the bucket! What do you have to say to that?!"

"Oh." Ruby casually looked behind Keter. "Hey sis."

Keter's smile disappeared as heard Yang's thunderous footsteps running towards him. He only had enough time to turn to see the fist that would punch him through the apartment window and into the alleyway below.

"You okay, sis?!" Yang ripped off Ruby's bides with her bare hands, then hugged her sister.

"Yeah, thanks." Ruby hugged her back. "I was stalling him. Is Weiss okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Yang assured.

"Where is he?"

Yang and Ruby turned to see Pyrrha standing in the door way, she looked ready to kill. Yang pointed to the broken window, and Pyrrha casually walked over to it. Before jumping out, she turned to them.

"Glad you're okay, Ruby." Pyrrha jumped down into the alleyway below.

Pyrrha landed on Keter just as he was getting up, depleting his Aura to nothing. She then kicked him onto his back, and put her knee on his neck.

"I don't know who you are, but you stabbed my princess," Pyrrha said, voice hollow.

Keter reached for his scissors, but Pyrrha grabbed them with her semblance.

"Are these what you used to stab my princess?" Pyrrha added more pressure as Keter gasped out. "I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"Y-yes," Keter gasped out.

"I thought so." Pyrrha grabbed the scissors and held them to Keter's stomach.

"Miss Nikos!"

Pyrrha turned to see Ozpin and Glynda at the entrance to the alley way, Ozpin had a concerned look on his face.

"Headmaster, how did you...?"

"We came as soon as we heard," Ozpin lied, pretending he hadn't been desperately looking for them. "Please, put down the scissor and go to Miss Schnee. She is recovering in ambulance just outside the alley, the rest of your friends are there."

"Weiss." Pyrrha tossed the scissor out of Keter's reach and went over to them, Glynda calmly escorted Pyrrha towards the ambulance.

"Thanks, Ozpin." Keter said, condescendingly. “Guess it's back to the slammer for me, huh?"

"I am afraid not." Ironwood entered the alley.

"What are you talking about?" Keter backed up into the alley's wall.

"We can't have a man of your morality knowing about Salem, and the silver-eyed warriors." Ozpin casually sipped if coffee.

"W-what?" Keter's eyes widened in fear, he tried to teleport away, but his depleted aura made his semblance useless. “W-Wait a minute!”

"We can't let you live." Ironwood pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Keter's head. "Hope it was worth it, Admah."

The gun shot made RBY and JNPR jump.

The Atlas soldiers crowded around the alleyway, only for Ironwood to casually stroll out. Ozpin was behind him, a look of fake shock on his face.

"It's alright," Ironwood assured. "Keter attempted to kill me as his last act. He won't be hurting anyone anymore."

The soldiers all looked at each other before returning to their duties. One of them called in a coroner.

After all this happened, Weiss began to stir. Pyrrha let out a gasp.

"Darling!" Pyrrha hugged Weiss. "Are you okay?"

Weiss looked around the ambulance until her eyes fell on Ruby.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss tried to sit up. “What happened to that man?"

"I am fine, Weiss," Ruby assured. "As for the creep? Like Ironwood said, he won’t be hurting anyone anymore."

Just then, the ambulance driver came up to them.

"Hey, you guys riding with her?” He asked. "We'll have to start heading out, now."

"We're all with her" Pyrrha gripped Weiss' hand.

With a nod, the driver shut the doors and made his way to the front. In a few minutes, they were moving.

Everyone was quite while the ambulance took them to the hospital. Blake eventually fell asleep, resting on Yang's shoulder. Jaune tried to convince Ren to give him some candy, Ren refusing for rejecting his advice. Pyrrha held onto Weiss, never letting go of her hand, talking about all the things they'll do when she recovers.

Ruby looked over to Nora, she had taken off her boots and socks, and was having an imaginary conversation with the little faces she had painted on her toe-nails.

 _Well, that sure was a birthday,_ Ruby thought _. A shame I couldn't be honest with you for it. At this point, I think I'll just settle for sitting on these feelings. They'll probably show themselves at the most inappropriate time in the universe, but hey...what are you going to do?_


End file.
